Shiny Camera
by Wana LightNight
Summary: Sakura itu memang tidak suka difoto. Tapi kalau difoto dengan orang yang disukainya, itu beda cerita namanya! Warning inside. Special request from Cheeyrin Illussions


**S H I N Y_C A M E R A**

**By**

**Wana LightNight**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. <strong>

**Uchiha Itachi & Haruno Sakura**

**Age: Itachi (18), Sakura (16)**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOCness, typo (s), and many more! **

**Teen to Mature*winkwink***

**Enjoy this fanfic, minna-san! XD**

* * *

><p>Teng teng teng<p>

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Beratus-ratus siswa berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah bertingkat tersebut. Beberapa kadang terlihat masih ada di lingkungan sekolah untuk melaksanakan kegiatan ekskul.

"Kakak, tunggu!" seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna unik; pink, berseru dengan lantanganya. Ia menerobos menyelinap diantara kerumunan siswa-siswi menyusul seseorang yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh di depannya.

"Tunggu, Kak!" gadis bernama Sakura itu kini berhasil meraih lengan seorang pemuda yang diteriakinya tadi dan berhasil membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang kembang kempis. Menenangkannya kembali setelah berlari mengejar senpai-nya ini. "Kakak tidak dengar aku memenggil ya?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Hn" responnya tidak berarti. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri," katanya dengan nada datar.

"Hei, Kakak sudah berjanji pada Ibuku untuk selalu pulang ke rumah bersama!" tukasnya. Pemuda bernama Itachi itu hanya membuang nafas mendengarnya. Rumah keduanya memang berdekatan, berseberangan lebih tepatnya. Makanya keduanya selalu tampak bersama bila berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

"Eh, tadi Kakak lihat tidak di Mading sekolah? Foto Temari yang sedang berduaan dengan Gaara, itu heboh sekali!" ujar Sakura dengan girang.

"Mereka itu bersaudara, Sakura,"

"Ih~ bukaaan! Sok tahu deh!" sambil berkacak pinggang, Sakura menatap jengkel pada Itachi yang masih saja menanggapinya dengan cuek.

"Aku ingin foto Kakak. Ya? Ya? Beberapa teman di kelasku ada yang minta soalnya!" ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku seragamnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"K-kok gitu? Ayolah, Kak~ sekaliiii saja," rengek Sakura memohon pada Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Itachi merebut handphone milik Sakura. "Kalau begitu, kau duluan yang kufoto!"

Sakura buru-buru menutup wajahnya. "Tidak!" dengan gerakkan cepat, segera mengambil kembali handphone-nya. "Aku tidak suka difoto! Kakak kan sudah tahu itu!"

Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Dan aku juga sama, Sakura!" memperhatikan langit berwarna kelabu, mendung.

Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan detik hujan rintik-rintik menyentuh kulit Itachi.

"Akh! Hujan!" pekik Sakura. Bergegas keduanya berlari-lari kecil dengan tas di atas kepala sebagai pengganti payung.

Melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, Itachi menunjuk sebuah toko yang kelihatannya tutup, dan segera menarik Sakura untuk berteduh di sana sementara hujan belum reda. Itachi menurunkan tasnya dan mengusap-usap lengannya. Blazzer miliknya telah basah seluruhnya tersiram air hujan. Ia melirik sekilas pada Sakura yang terlihat sedang merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Ternyata bukan hanya mereka saja yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat berteduh. Beberapa orang dengan tergesa-gesa ikut bernaung di depan toko ini. Sakura mulai tidak nyaman dalam posisinya yang terdorong beberapa orang yang kelihatan seperti karyawan, menuntut tempat yang lebih luas lagi.

Hal ini membuat tubuh Sakura semakin merapat dengan Itachi. Bisa dirasakan olehnya sendiri, degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Sakura bahkan takut kalau sampai Itachi bisa mendengar degup jantungnya.

Sedikit berjinjit, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Itachi. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menekan hidungnya dan meresapi wangi maskulin yang menguar tercampur oleh harumnya rumput yang sudah lama tidak tersiram oleh air hujan.

"Hei," Sakura membuka matanya, mendongak hanya sekedar mendapati wajah bosan Itachi.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," katanya lagi. Refleks, Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Itachi.

"Ah, Kakak ini selalu saja begitu!" sebuah pukulan kecil dilancarkan oleh Sakura ke lengan Itachi. Rona merah menjalar di masing-masing pipinya.

Itachi tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya merendah, melihat ke arah langit. "Hujannya sudah reda. Ayo kita pulang," ucapnya setelah memastikan langit tak lagi menumpahkan air hujan.

Sakura mengangguk dan keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

><p>Itachi menepuk-nepuk bagian atas kepalanya. Benar-benar sial! Padahal dia sudah yakin kalau hujan sudah reda, tapi nyatanya ketika dia dan Sakura memasuki komplek perumahan mereka, air hujan kembali mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun.<p>

Sambil membuka sepatunya, Itachi sempat menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Sakura yang sedang memeluk lengannya dan sesekali menggosok-gosok hidungnya, tubuhnya menggigil karena basah kuyup.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau ikut ke sini?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura meringis. "Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi ke luar kota. Daripada di rumah sendirian, lebih baik aku di sini kan?" jelasnya.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja!" kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

* * *

><p>Kini Itachi sudah mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan kaos berwarna hitam miliknya. Rambutnya yang masih basah ia gosok-gosok dengan handuk mandi yang dipeganganya. Keluar dari kamarnya, ia menuju ruang tamu dan melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur di sofa tamu.<p>

Itachi menghampiri sosok tersebut. Ia berdiri sejajar dengan kepala Sakura. Memperhatikan raut wajah gadis pink ini dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Sekali mencondongkan tubuh, wajah Itachi sekarang tepat berada di depan wajah Sakura. Rambut hitamnya bergerak ke depan, menimbulkan tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya jatuh mengenai wajah Sakura.

Tes tes

Kening Sakura berkerut. Air mukanya terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Sontak saja ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan berteriak, "HUJAN!" dan nyaris keningnya berbenturan dengan Itachi kalau saja pemuda itu tidak langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Mata Sakura berputar ke sana ke mari mengelilingi ruangan yang bernuansa modern ini. Matanya tertumbuk pada Itachi yang tengah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kau aneh," Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Aku kira tadi hujan," cemberut, Sakura mengusap-usap pipinya.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura. Bulir-bulir air, jatuh dari rambut bubble gum-nya. "Rambutmu masih basah, Sakura!"

Pemuda itu melingkarkan handuk yang dipegangnya ke belakang kepala Sakura dan menggosok-gosokkan handuk tersebut ke rambutnya.

Helaian-helaian rambut merah muda itu menutupi seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura. Hingga yang terlihat hanyalah bibir tipis kemerahan miliknya.

"Ngg…ada apa, Kak?" gadis itu mendongak menatap bingung ke arah Itachi yang kali ini menyisihkan poninya ke belakang telinganya. Jemarinya yang dingin terasa lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Sakura merasa jantungnya hampir melompat keluar saat pemuda di depannya ini mengeliminasi jarak antar wajah mereka. Ia menginterupsi, menghentikannya dengan cara menempelkan telunjuk mungilnya di depan bibir Itachi, menahannya semakin mendekat.

".." Sakura mengisyaratkan dengan gelengan kepala.

Tersenyum samar, Itachi menangkap jemari Sakura di depan bibirnya, dan menempatkannya di atas pahanya.

Kali ini tidak ada jarak pemisah lagi diantara keduanya. Itachi menangkap bibir tipis Sakura, mencumbunya dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Sakura semakin dekat, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi perlahan menyusup ke balik seragam basah yang dikenakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura sedikit merinding saat merasakan tangan dingin Itachi yang membelai-belai kulit punggungnya, sementara tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya perlahan naik menekan dada bidang Itachi.

Keduanya masih larut dalam ciuman hangat. Itachi tidak memberikan satupun kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menghirup oksigen yang semakin menipis saja. Bibirnya yang lihai menyapu setiap bagian dari bibir lawannya, memagutnya atas bawah sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan nikmat.

Itachi menurunkan ciumannya ke dagu, leher dan tengkuk Sakura. Membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangan Itachi kini berpindah ke bagian kerah seragam Sakura. Membuka dua kancing teratas miliknya, dan menarik bagian bahu dari seragam tersebut. Hingga kini bahu kiri seputih susu itu terekspos sempurna.

"Ah~" desah Sakura ketika Itachi mengecupi pundaknya yang terbuka.

Ciumannya semakin menggelora. Sampai Itachi menciumi bagian bawah lehernya dan terus naik ke atas, hingga kembali menekan bibir mungil Sakura.

Tangan Sakura yang semula menekan dada Itachi, kini beralih melingkari leher pemuda tersebut. Menariknya semakin dekat, hingga ciuman keduanya semakin intens.

Udara dingin yang berhembus pelan, membuat keduanya tidak ingin melepaskan diri mereka dari kehangatan yang menguar ini.

Hingga keinginan untuk saling merobohkan satu sama lain, membuat keduanya tidak mau kalah.

Tapi yang terjadi malah…

GUBRAKK!

Keduanya terjengkal jatuh dari atas sofa.

Terpaksa kehangatan itu harus rela terlepas begitu saja.

"Adududuh…punggungku sakit!" ringis Sakura mengelus-ngelus punggungnya akibat terbentur cukup keras ke lantai marmer. Ia beranjak berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan kembali duduk di sofa.

Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa, ia malah duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada sofa bagian bawah sementara kakinya ia luruskan.

Kecanggunganpun mulai merajai keduanya.

"Sebaiknya, kau segera pulang," suara Itachi yang memecah keheningan entah kenapa terdengar seperti sangat…gugup?

Sakura tersentak. "Ah, be-benar juga. Aku harus pulang!" gumamnya seperti diingatkan sesuatu olah Itachi.

Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya dan meraih tas sekolahnya di atas meja, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah. Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sampai keduanya di luar rumah-tepatnya di depan pintu. Sakura tengah mengutak-atik handphonenya dan berbalik menatap pada Itachi.

"Ungg…Boleh aku minta sesuatu sebelum pulang, Kak?" pinta Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku~" ucapnya.

Itachi mendesah pelan Matanya yang semula ia tutup kembali terbuka. "Jangan minta yang macam-macam Sakura!"

"Di kening?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak mau!"

"Di pipi?"

"Sakura!" kali ini Itachi sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Wajahnya memerah. Entah karena kesal atau…malu? Lagipula Itachi bukanlah orang yang dengan gamblangnya bisa mengutarakan perasaan. Entah terdorong rasa apa, sehingga ia bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi pada Sakura. Dia pun sama sekali tidak tahu. Itu benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Itachi, Sakura menarik bagian belakang kepala pemuda tersebut dan mengecup bibirnya, cukup lama.

Dan Itachi hanya bisa terbelalak kaget mendapati perlakuan seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Terlihat kerumunan siswa-siswi di depan Mading sekolah pagi itu.<p>

Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang kali ini tertempel rapi di Mading tersebut.

"Ini Itachi senpai kan?"

"Dan gadis ini Sakura Haruno dari kelas 1-A itu!"

Sakura berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi tersebut dengan santainya. Hingga sebuah tangan yang menahannya pergi, sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Ino.

"Sakura, ini beneran?" tanya Ino histeris sambil menunjuk sebuah foto bergambarkan Sakura yang sedang terlihat mencium Itachi di Mading tersebut. Beberapa siswi yang melihatnya juga ikut menanyainya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalian ini. Apa tidak bisa membedakan kalau itu hanyalah foto rekayasa?"

"Ma-masa sih? Rekayasa. Kayak beneran loh, Sakura!"

"Terserah kalau kalian tidak percaya. Tanya saja pada Itachi senpai!" Sakura pura-pura acuh, tidak mau membahas hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Lagipula, Itachi pun pasti akan membantah soal ini. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Beberapa siswi tampaknya masih terlihat bingung. Sampai akhirnya Ino ikut berlari menyusul Sakura dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku percaya itu hanya sebuah rekayasa. Aku tahu kau tidak suka difoto! Apalagi sembunyi-sembunyi," ujar Ino. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Dan saat kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik karena berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

**The end **

* * *

><p><strong>Pesenan dari Cheeyrin Illussions~ <strong>

**Berhubung masih ada hutang fic, saia completin aja. Jadi maap kalo endingnya agak2 aneh. Dan map juga kalo kurang hot! DX saia emang mampunya segini. Fic saia yang satunya juga gak hot2 amet. Berhubung saia gak suka yg vulgar2 tapi begonya gak bisa bikin yg gak vulgar (lah?) jadinya ya kea gini. **

**As usual, kritik dan sarannya saia terima via review eaaa~ **

**So, review please? **


End file.
